Happy Birthday, Kairi
by Woody K
Summary: Kairi invited the Disney Princesses to celebrate her birthday in their birthday suits. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Kairi invited Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, Tiana, Merida, Moana and Ariel to Destiny Islands to celebrate her birthday. She made it a girls only naked birthday party and also requested for all of the princesses to show up naked, Kairi even greeted them all in her birthday suit and as they came, they all said happy birthday to her.

Once all of the naked princesses arrived, they let their girls only naked birthday party begin. After some cake and refreshments, they did a lot of naked activities together. First, they streaked outside, running several laps around the whole island to burn off the food they ate. They raced from one location to another, Kairi won every single race they had. As they ran around the whole island naked, they all looked to their left and right as well as in front and behind. Physically, they were all tall, slender and toned. They had firm breasts and rounded butts that had a perfect firmness and jiggle to them. The jiggle of their breasts and the movement of their butt cheeks made them all horny for each other.

Next, they all skinny dipped in the ocean. They all soaked in the ocean water together, letting the cool water soothe them as they playfully splashed each other. Ariel would even mess around with them all by swimming as fast as a mermaid and poking their bare butts when they weren't looking. Moana also used her water powers to restrain them and have the water penetrate them like penises. Elsa even froze the water so everyone could do some ice skating, though they mostly slipped and landed on their asses.

Then, they all went to take a shower. Kairi pointed out, "The bathroom might not fit everyone."

The princesses all decided to take turns. Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora went first and they were mostly curious about Kairi's body. As the shower water was running, Snow White touched her hair on her head and Cinderella felt the trimmed pubes on her groin. Aurora pinched both of her breasts while Snow White and Cinderella grabbed Kairi's buttocks. Aurora even poked her finger between Kairi's labia, which made Kairi shiver and drew twitters of laughter from the women surrounding her. The three of them got very close, standing in front of Kairi with their vaginas only inches from her face. It was erotic to be among naked women like her and Kairi enjoyed the closeness of their naked skin making contact. The three of them put one finger in Kairi's vagina and slowly worked her towards an orgasm. Kairi also fingered Snow White and Cinderella and kneeled down to eat Aurora's pussy. They all finally climaxed in a surprisingly short amount of time.

They then all washed each other off. Next was Ariel, Belle and Jasmine, Ariel poured conditioner into Kairi's hair to soften it while Belle and Jasmine proceeded to lather Kairi up from the liquid soap she had. Everyone had soap in their eyes and all over their bodies as the trio kissed and fingered Kairi, who was still on her knees and returned the gesture by fingering Ariel and Belle while also fingering Jasmine. Kairi quickly made them all orgasm, but she had not done so yet. Because she just came a little while ago, it took a while to finally spew more cum out of her vagina.

Now it was Mulan, Tiana and Rapunzel's turn. They all used shampoo to wash Kairi's hair and they had her lie down so they could kiss and lick her vagina. Mulan went first and her own vagina began to dampen with excitement, she made room for Tiana and Rapunzel. They all got in a comfortable position where Mulan kissed her pudenal cleft while Tiana and Rapunzel kissed her inner thighs. The three even had two fingers curl up and begin to caress their own vaginas. Their fingers alternated rapidly, flicking against a spot in their vaginas that began to feel intensely pleasurable.

As everyone felt their bellies spasm in a pre-orgasm, they felt the pleasure increasing and eventually shook in an intense orgasm. They all separated to wash away the semen and use as much liquid soap as possible to hide the stench.

When Merida, Anna and Elsa were next, Merida fingered Kairi. Her fingers easily slid past her lips and inside of Kairi as they kept traveling deeper inside of her than the others. Now, Merida moved rapidly inside of Kairi, who was soon returning the favor.

Meanwhile, Anna grinded her groin against Kairi's hips while Elsa was grabbing her buttocks. Anna and Elsa were soon pushing their fingers inside Kairi and rapidly fucking her. Kairi felt her hips involuntarily react to Merida, Anna and Elsa fingering her. Soon another low, growling moan began in everyone's throats and their hips and stomachs began to shake in pre-climax once more. They then had another incredibly intense orgasm, like none they had ever had with their husbands. However, it didn't stop there.

To wrap up, Moana and Pocahontas held Kairi and a loving embrace and Moana kissed Kairi's face very softly as Pocahontas's hands roamed her naked body from her head to her feet. Kairi moaned whenever someone fingered her vagina, caressed her breasts or pinched her bottom. Moana and Pocahontas kept doing this until Kairi came and then they did shortly after.

Now everyone had their turn, they were all totally spent and their vaginas were rather sore from fingering them so many times, especially the birthday girl. Kairi felt her hole was positively gushing semen. Gobs of salty, fishy semen filled the bathroom. Kairi had to used lots of air freshener to get rid of the stench.

Looking at the naked princesses, they all had the group hug with Kairi in the middle. They all whispered in unison, "Happy birthday, Kairi."


End file.
